Rebirth of Shadows
by yukaikurama
Summary: Yami Bakura returns and wants revenge on the Yami Yugi and the upcoming tournament will be their battleground.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Seto Kaiba former duel monster s champion and CEO of Kaiba Corp. he has everything in the world ho could ever want but yet he still feels empty inside. As Kaiba sat in his office chair staring out the window over looking Domino city he pondered why he felt so incomplete. It didn't make sense he had succeeded in making Kaiba Corp. the most successful gaming company in the world, he had achieved the ideal life for his younger brother and himself that they always dreamed of. Kaiba land was one of the most popular and profitable amusement parks ever, so what was missing. Kaiba stood up and walked towards the door and something caught his eye, it was a magazine of one of his many sponsors left lying on the table next to the couch in his office. He picked it up and started to flip through it and then the answer to why he felt so empty was made clear as he saw an ad for duel monsters. Kaiba realized that he missed the days of tournaments and trying to beat the only duelist that succeeded in beating him in a fair duel Yugi Mutou. Remembering the thrill he used to get from the heated competition and constant struggle to be better than the current King of Games Yugi. After a few more moments of thought Kaiba decided that his company's next investment was going to be the largest Duel Monsters tournament ever. Kaiba quickly returned to his desk and turned on his computer and pulled up the tournament registry from his last tournament Battle City and pulled up the info on the 8 tournament finalists from that tournament and printed it out. Then he reached over and picked up his phone and called his brother.**

"**Mokuba will come to my office pleases I have something I need to discuss with you."**

"**Sure thing big brother be there in minute."**

**After a few minutes Mokuba Kaiba stepped into the office and pulled up a chair. " What did you want to talk about Seto?"**

" **Well, Mokuba i have decided on Kaiba corp.'s next move. I want to throw the biggest Duel Monsters tournament and this time I am going to participate. "**

**Mokuba looked hesitant before he finally spoke, " You sure it seems like every time we have a tournament something goes wrong."**

"**Don't worry Mokuba I wont let anything happen to you. I want to invite the other seven finalist from Battle city and I want you to also open up registration to anyone who wants to compete." Kaiba handed Mokuba the sheet of paper with the names of the finalist.**

**Mokuba scanned the list of names and paused as he came across Yugi's, " Umm Seto it might be difficult to get Yugi last I heard he retired from dueling so he can focus on college."**

" **Don't you worry I know him well enough to know that when he hears about this tournament he will be there."**

**With that Mokuba left the office to tend to the task of getting the tournament up and running. After that Kaiba returned to the window and stared out over the city again. " This time I will defeat him and nothing will stand in my way of the title of King of Games."**

**One Week Later…**

"**Crap I'm late! My stupid alarm didn't go off and I'm late for class!"**

**Katsuya Jounouchi was sprinting down the streets blond hair a mess and a piece of toast in his mouth. " I can't believe I'm late on my first day of college." Jounouchi muttered as he glanced at his watch. Once he looked up all he saw was spiky hair.**

"**Hey Jounouchi, watch ou-" The two collided and collapsed on the sidewalk. "Jeez jounouchi that hurt!" Jounouchi picked himself up off the ground and looked up to see who he had run into and saw Yugi sitting on the ground holding the back of his head. " Sorry about that Yug I didn't see you but I am in a hurry. I am late for class." with that being said Jounouchi turned to start running but Yugi called out "Wait **

**Jounouchi class doesn't start for two weeks." Jounouchi tripped on his own feet and feel then looked at Yugi.**

"**WHAT! You mean I freaked out for nothing aw man I could have slept in later." Yugi Laughed as he stood up off the ground and then helped Jounouchi up. "Hey why don't you come with me to Domino Park I was just about to meet up with Anzu and Honda." Jounouchi dusted himself off and smiled. "Sure it's not like anything important is happening.**

**Twenty minutes later Yugi and Jounouchi arrived at Domino Park but were amazed to find such a large crowd gathered most of which were glancing up the giant screen in the middle of the park. A chill ran down Yugi's spine as he realized that he was being stared at. Yugi could feel bloodlust as well as determination. Before he could think to much on it he saw Anzu and Honda approach him so he ran over to join them.**

"**Hey guys what's going on why are there so many people here?" Yugi inquired.**

**Anzu looked slightly upset but hesitated before responding. "apparently Kaiba corp. is making a announcement today about a new Duel Monsters tournament." Yugi suddenly felt the gaze of the crowd on him again and now understood why everyone here was after his title of King of Games. Instead of being apprehensive and scared my the murderous intent he felt form the crowd Yugi found himself getting excited. He started to think maybe this is as good of a time to participate and end my dueling career with this tournament. When Yugi snapped out of his deep thought he saw Anzu looking at him with concern. **

"**Yugi, is everything ok you look distracted." Yugi nodded his head , but before he say anything the screen lit up and Seto Kaiba appeared. Without hesitation the crowd fell silent intent on what Kaiba had to say.**

"**First off I would I like to thank all present duelist for showing up for today's announcement. As many of you may already know I am announcing the largest duel monsters tournament ever. One week from today the K.C. World Championship will begin!" With this the crowd cheered, as soon as the noise died down Kaiba continued with his announcement. " Like battle city you will have to collect object to proceed to the quarter finals. But instead of puzzle cards you will be collecting these." Kaiba held a long blue icicle shaped crystal.. "You must collect ten of these duel crystals to unlock the door to the arena . As you collect them you can fit them together to form a cylinder which you will insert in the door to unlock it. Now also like battle city all of Domino City will be your battleground and the Finals will take place here in Domino and all are welcome to watch as the location will be revealed once the eight finalist have been decided. Good luck and may the best duelist win." With this the screen went blank and the crown became restless as the many duelist filtered out of the park to go prepare for the upcoming tournament.**

**Jounouchi turned to Yugi and his face lit up. "Hell yeah, lets do it Yug." Yugi nodded . "Of course." Jounouchi smiled. " Don't forget that you owe a duel in the finals." Honda laughed "well judging by your current record you would be lucky to even make it there." Jounouchi got in Honda's face. "what was that I don't see you dueling anyone" Jounouchi yelled. "I told you man cards aren't my things."**

**Jounouchi turned away and looked at Yugi. "Let's both do our best ok." Again Yugi nodded " You bet."**

**With this both Duelists headed home to prepare for the upcoming tournament.**


End file.
